Oblivious
by White Weasel
Summary: How was he supposed to know how everyone felt about him? Athena was the one with the special ears, all he had was a bracelet. Five times Apollo was oblivious to the feelings of others and one time he wasn't.


**AN: This is just a random idea that came to mind one day when I realized just how many pairings Apollo has (not even including yaoi ones). Thus this fic was born! If you're wondering what the titles mean (Tsundere, Yandere, ect.) you can either look them up on the internet or ask in your review. Without further babbling, the fic.**

**Ema Skye: The Tsundere**

**December 26, 2026, 11:32 AM**

**Gourd Lake**

**Caretaker's Shack**

Apollo crouched down and inspected one of the floorboards of the shop. He was currently on a case where his client had apparently shot another man on a boat in the middle of a lake. When he and Trucy had brought it up with Mr. Wright the man had told them, cryptically of course, to check out the boat shop. So far their investigation hadn't yielded any results.

"I just don't get it Polly. Daddy said that there should be some evidence around here somewhere." Trucy lifted up some empty boxes.

"Yeah, too bad Mr. Wright never told us _where_ or _what_ to look for." The red attorney's spikes began to droop. He was obviously distressed.

"Maybe there's a secret compartment." She tilted her hat over one of her eyes.

"I highly doubt that. Not everything is a magic…" Before Apollo could finish his thought the door to the small shack burst open. One Ema Skye sat in the doorway, munching on some snackoos.

"Ema!" Trucy held a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Ema, why are you here?" Apollo now stood up from his position near the floor.

"I have the autopsy report for you." She held out a manila folder. "The victim definitely died due to a single shot to the chest. The distance the shot came from was 3 meters. Too close for a sniper, and too far for a suicide."

"Thank you," He scanned over the report and then put it into his briefcase.

"What are you guys doing in this rundown building?" The detective played with a piece of her hair. "This isn't the crime scene you know."

Apollo rubbed his head sheepishly. "Mr. Wright told us that there might be some evidence here, so we were looking. We haven't found anything yet though."

"Maybe this will help." Ema held out some Luminol, and the attorney's eyes lit up instantly. He grabbed the bottle from her hands greedily. He immediately began to spray the area he was inspecting minutes ago. Apollo felt the need to justify himself.

"I was looking here earlier and I thought I saw a reddish tint, but after looking at something for a while it's kind of hard to tell if it really is there or if it is just a trick of the mind. Can we borrow a pair of glasses?" Ema handed them over without any objections.

"Polly, look!" The magician was pointing to a massive blue splotch that showed up with the Luminol. Ema was looking at the removed blood too with her own spectacles.

She removed her glasses first. "I guess I'll have to get Forensics down here to analyze the blood. I'm going to presume that it's the victim's though."

"Thank you so much Ema; we wouldn't have been able to find this without you." Trucy gave Ema back her glasses, and Apollo tried to do the same.

"It's fine Apollo. You can keep those. You'll probably need them in the future." Ema shoved the pair of glasses Trucy was using into her messenger bag. Trucy glanced at Apollo and smirked. The attorney did not catch the look his assistant gave him.

"You're being very helpful today." The embarrassment she was feeling hit her eyes, but it did not reach the rest of her face. She pulled a snackoo out of her bag and threw it at Apollo's big forehead.

"*Ka-tonk* I'm just investigating a crime scene. It's nothing personal. *Ka-tonk*" The detective snatched the pink-lensed glasses from Apollo's hand before she made a hasty exit from the shack, leaving Trucy and Apollo alone. Apollo didn't even notice his bracelet on his arm constrict.

"We should get home. I can't wait to tell Daddy all about this!" Trucy looked extremely happy and was leaning back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, I can't believe that he actually gave us helpful advice."

She gave a big smile. "… That wasn't what I was talking about." With that the young magician left.

"Trucy, wait up!"

**Vera Misham: The Dandere**

**February 15, 2027, 3:05 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

**Main Room**

Trucy and Apollo were sitting on the couch watching some TV in the agency. He really should've been doing some paper work, but Trucy had wanted him to watch some ninja anime with her. Mr. Wright also wasn't there at the moment to reprimand him; he was gone a lot these days.

A small knock came from the door. It was so soft that neither of the two occupants of the room heard it. There was a pause in the knocking, and then it came back more forcefully.

"You expecting anyone Trucy?" Apollo asked as he paused the DVD.

"No, daddy probably just forgot his keys and needs to be let in." She got up and opened the door. Instead of finding a spikey haired ex- attorney there was a girl with a sketchbook clutched to her chest along with what looked to be a canvas for painting.

"Vera! Come in, come in!" Trucy stepped out of the doorway to let the artist in. As soon as she was inside she closed the door. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, um I made something. I would really like to show it to Mr. Justice." She clutched the painting even closer to her chest if it were possible.

"Did you hear that, Polly? Vera painted something, and you're going to be the first to see it." Apollo stood up to meet Vera.

"Hey." A small red tint automatically came across her cheeks.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Justice."

Apollo gave a big smile. "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Apollo."

"Okay, Apollo."

"I'll leave you two alone." Trucy silently went down the hallway and left the room.

"So, you painted an original work? Do you mind if I see?"

Vera shook her head. "N-no, you may look." She flipped her painting around as if she were showing one of her sketches. He took it out of her hands and she proceeded to start to bite her thumbnail.

Apollo was stunned to see that he was the subject of the painting. It portrayed him standing at the defense's bench with his finger outstretched. The area around him seemed to be glowing while everything else was shrouded in darkness. It was beautiful, and he had to admit that Vera did a nice job of drawing himself.

"…Wow…"

"I-Is it bad? I'm sorry."

"No, it's amazing! What's it called?" He looked into her eyes with sincerity.

"A-a Beacon of Hope in the Dark Age of the Law." Apollo continued to examine it. When he was done he tried to hand it back to her.

"Y-y-you can keep it." She blushed even more.

"But isn't this your first work that isn't a forgery?"

"Yeah, I admit it took me a little bit to get inspired."

"Don't you want to keep it as a memento?"

The artist's whole face turned red. "I-I think it would be very safe with you."

"Then I think I'll hang this up on the wall." He tried to put the painting on the wall, but the spot in question was too high for the 5'5 attorney to reach. He set it down so that it was leaning against Trucy's magical box. "On second thought, it's probably safer for me to bring it home."

"Speaking of home, I should probably go." The two went by the door. "It was good seeing you Mr. J- …Apollo."

"You too Vera." Apollo gave a small wave, and then shut it. When he turned around his assistant was right there behind him.

"So, how'd it go Apollo? When are you seeing her next?" She smiled.

"It went fine, and I don't know when I'll see her next. Maybe if I'm walking by her studio I'll stop by, say hi." He plopped back down onto the couch. Trucy went to join him, but before he pressed the play button on the remote the painting caught her eye.

"Is that what she made?"

Apollo nodded "It's called 'A Beacon of Hope in the Dark Age of the Law'." Trucy smiled knowingly at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Weren't we in the middle of an important battle?" Without a second thought Apollo played the DVD.

**Pearl Fey: The Yandere **

**August 30, 2027, 4:37 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

**Main Room**

It was a slow day at the Agency. Athena said that she was going to be doing some research on older cases at the court library. The only real thing that was out of the ordinary was that Pearl was staying for a few days. She and Trucy were probably back in Trucy's room gossiping like the teenage girls they were. Apollo sat at his desk filling out some paper work about his most recent job.

Phoenix strolled in and approached at the man he considered his own protégé. Apollo didn't notice his presence; he was too busy poring over his work. The blue vested attorney slammed his two palms on the desk in his signature style. This caused the younger man to jump in his seat.

"Ah, Mr. Wright, don't scare me like that. There are better ways of getting my attention than banging the desk." He set his Cosmos Space Center pen down.

Phoenix tilted his head back and laughed. "You were so engrossed in your work that it seemed to be the only way." Apollo stood up and raised his arms over his head to stretch. His employer put his arm on Apollo's shoulder and leaned against him. He was a good four inches taller than him. "I just realized how short you are."

"I am not short!" Apollo adjusted his aqua tie. "I'm 5'5. That's tall enough. Besides, being tall is overrated." Phoenix rolled his eyes.

The two teenagers then walked into the room, not saying anything at all.

"Hey Truce, hey Pearls." Phoenix did not move from his position leaning against Apollo. "Finally decided to stop hiding in your room?"

Trucy smiled brightly. "You could say that. What are you doing daddy?"

"Nothing, just comparing heights with Apollo here. Look at how short he is." He stood straight up to show his point.

"Apollo really isn't that short." Pearl interjected. She made her way over to Apollo to prove her point. Apollo was a lot taller than her.

"Because _you're_ extremely small and petite. Anyways, probably should let Apollo get back to work." He pat the attorney in question on the back quite forcefully. This caused Apollo to be pushed forwards, not ready for the muscle behind the gesture. He hit his hip bone on the side of his desk.

"Ow" He moved his hands to the stop where he had collided with the piece of furniture.

"You okay Polly?" Trucy asked, concern laced in her voice.

"I'm fine. There will be one heck of a bruise tomorrow though."

Pearl rolled up her sleeve and looked as if she were getting warmed up to hit something. "Mr. Nick, how dare you hurt Apollo!" She slapped the newly reinstated attorney, and not just once, but a few times. Each smack had more power than the last.

Apollo was filled with shock. The spirit medium looked so innocent. She was always very nice to Apollo. Even when he had spilt his soda on her all she did was smile and say it was okay. She didn't even show a hint of violence.

"Daddy!" Trucy covered her mouth with her hand.

"Wow Pearls, you sure have gotten stronger." He rubbed the side of his face which already had a red mark in the shape of a hand. "But you still get passionate over your romances."

Pearl looked down sheepishly. Everyone seemed to be picking up on something besides Apollo. He was still focusing on his own injury.

"Why don't we go back to my room Pearl? I don't think now's a good time to ask him…" She took Pearl's hand and led her through the hall.

"Mr. Wright, do you know what just happened?" Apollo asked as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he sat down.

"That's not my question to answer." With that Phoenix grabbed his suit jacket and left the agency.

**Athena Cykes: The Genki Girl**

**October 23, 2027, 11:43 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

**Main Room**

"I'm starving, Apollo. Where do you think Mr. Wright and Trucy are?" Apollo turned around in his swivel chair to talk to his junior co-worker. She had a desk that faced the opposite way as his. She also turned around so that she could see Apollo. "Why don't we go get some Eldoon's?" She stood up and grabbed Apollo's hand to pull him out of his seat.

"Wh-what about Mr. Wright and Trucy?"

"What about them? They're perfectly capable of getting their own lunch." Apollo pulled his hand free from Athena's grip. "And it's not like it's in our job description that we always have to have dinner with them every night."

Phoenix and Trucy poked their heads out from around the corner. Athena had asked Phoenix if it were okay to leave from work early with Apollo. Of course he said yes, but Trucy had taken it a step further by making sure they 'weren't in the office'.

The father and daughter had come in an alternate way. Even after working there for about one year, Apollo hadn't found the back entrance to the building.

"I know, but don't you think that we should at least tell them that we're going?"

"That's what a piece of paper and pen are for. Now, to Eldoon's!" She punched her fist into the air.

Apollo's hair drooped. "I don't even really like Eldoon's. His broth is too salty."

"Well, we don't _have_ to go to Eldoon's. We could go to that French Restaurant, Tres Bien. I heard it's super cute." She clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Mr. Wright warned me not to go there. Apparently the food is terrible _and_ expensive."

"You're no fun, Apollo. How about a movie?"

"You do know that we're still on the clock, right?" He went to sit back down.

"Well, what about after work?" She smiled brightly.

"Sorry, I need to finish something here, before I go. It will probably take a while." He sat back down and returned to his work.

"Why does Polly have to be such a stickler for the rules?" Trucy asked in a harsh whisper.

"Oh, well I guess we'll wait for the Wrights." Athena said dejectedly. Trucy mentally face palmed and made a gesture that told her father to follow her outside. The two then reentered the building, but this time through the front door.

"We're back." Phoenix announced. "Now who's hungry?"

**Juniper Woods: The Kudere **

**December 30, 2027, 3:24 PM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 2**

Apollo Justice sat on the couch available for him in the lobby. He had just finished in the courtroom. The case had been pretty routine compared to some of his other ones. A woman, Blanca Slait, was said to have killed her husband, but Apollo had proved that it was really a suicide.

"Thena, Apollo." Juniper came through the doors and entered the room. She wore her school uniform and was holding a piece of cloth that looked as if there was something more were in it.

"Junie, what are you doing here?" Athena walked over to her childhood friend.

"I-I heard about Apollo's case today and decided to bring a gift for him." She held out the present.

"You really didn't have to Juniper." He took the bundle from her anyways, and opened it. Inside was a bag of cookies. Athena gave Juniper a knowing look. The yellow attorney had stopped trying to pursue her co-worker after she had found out that her friend had a major crush on him. Apollo looked confused. "Cookies? I was expecting something from your grandmother's garden."

"A-Actually, some of the ingredients *cough* are from there, and my gr-grandmother *cough* taught me how to make them. *cough*" She took the sunflower from her hair and slowly breathed in and out as if she were using an inhaler.

He gave her a big grin. "Thanks Juniper." Apollo removed of the sweets from the bag and took a bite into it. "This is delicious."

"Thank you," She started to knit a long pink scarf with hearts on it. "I was hoping you'd like it. A-actually I wanted to ask you something…"

"Okay, ask away."

"W-w-well, *cough* I was *cough* w-w-wondering *cough* *cough* i-i-if *cough* *cough*" She soon burst into a coughing fit unlike any other Apollo had seen before. Athena took her out of the room, and when she came back Juniper wasn't with her.

"She went home. She needs to rest." Apollo nodded. "So, ready for some Eldoon's?"

"Not really…"

"Too bad, we're meeting Mr. Wright and Trucy there to tell them all about the case."

**Instinct**

**January 13, 2028, 5:57 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

**Main Room**

The Agency was just about to close up for the day. At least that's what the sign said. Most of the time, the building's occupants wouldn't leave for another hour or two. Trucy, Apollo, and Athena were already watching _The Aluminum Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo_, a spin-off of the canceled Nickel Samurai series.

After about thirty minutes someone knocked on the door. Both the girls immediately put their index fingers on their noses. It took a couple of seconds for Apollo to process this fact.

"Come on guys, you have to call 'nose goes' first." He argued, but he was already getting up from his spot.

Athena beamed up at him. "Nope, it's automatic."

"Just so that Trucy doesn't take my spot, squatters."

"Aw, no fair, Polly." Apollo walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry, but we are currently closed… Lamirior!" He was surprised to see the super-star standing outside in her long white dress with a blue cloth that was being used as a head covering.

"Hello Apollo, may I come in?"

"Yes, yes, of course." He ushered her into the room. "What brings you here?"

"I need to speak with a per-… people. Is Mr. Wright here?" Apollo saw her swallow, the nervous habit he had found back in the trial she was involved in.

"Yeah," He turned his head to call for his boss. "Mr. Wright, Lamirior's here." He saw the performer glancing around the room as if to take in her surroundings. Her eyes fell on Athena.

"Who's she?"

Apollo reeled back from shock. "You can see?!"

"Yes, didn't Mr. Wright tell you about my operation?" He thought back and vaguely remembered him hearing about such a thing.

"Yeah, I just forgot for a moment." The red attorney slicked back his spikes sheepishly. "Anyways, she's our newest member to the agency, Athena Cykes: Attorney at Law."

"Nice to meet you. My friend, Junie, is a huge fan." Athena stood up and shook her hand. At that moment Phoenix emerged from the hallway.

"Ah, Lamiroir, sit down." It was a tight fit, but all five of them ended up having somewhere to sit. In the end Apollo still gave up his arm chair for Lamiroir and he squeezed in between Athena and Trucy on the couch. Phoenix took a seat on a seat that was probably meant to be in a dining room of some sort.

"So, why are you here?" Trucy asked cheerily.

"Ever since I have had my surgery I've been remembering things. They've been coming back slowly, but they are coming."

"That's great!" Apollo was genuinely happy for her.

"I know that my name is… Thalassa Gramarye." The older woman stood up and pulled the cloth from her head, but her arms were still covered. Trucy's eyes widened as she put her hand over her mouth. Tears started to trickle down her face, but she was smiling.

"M-mom." She wiped the tears from her eyes. She ran into her arms and embraced her mother. The teenager was crying into her shoulder." Mom… everyone said you were dead… I can't believe it."

The two younger lawyers had smile smiles on their faces. Even though Trucy was crying, they had never seen her so happy. When the two pulled away from each other Thalassa gave her daughter a look of fondness. She then looked around the room. She gave Phoenix a look of thankfulness, Athena a small smile, and Apollo the same look of fondness.

He was confused, but didn't say anything. He was probably just seeing things. "There's still more… and this one might come as a shock." She glanced over at Apollo. Suddenly everything clicked.

_"I need to speak with a per-… people…"_ She wasn't here to talk to Trucy only. She had seemed pretty nervous when talking to him, but nobody else.

"Th-this is insane! Th-th-there has to be some kind of mistake."

"What?!" Trucy exclaimed, seeming to catch on after Apollo made his statement.

"It's true though." Phoenix supplied.

Athena looked confused. "Am I the only one who has no clue what's going on?"

"Apollo is my son." She looked over at him. He wasn't sure how to react. He had long ago accepted the fact that he didn't have any parents.

_"I don't have a mother either."_ His younger self didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had a mother somewhere. The idea of a mother had always been some mysterious figure who he had thought to be dead.

"_I always think, everyone else has a mom. Why am I the only one…?" _The person who needs a mother the most is a child and Apollo wasn't a child anymore. He didn't need a mom, she came too late. He couldn't deny the fact that this made him slightly angry.

_"But, you know, when I start to feel that way, I yell at the top of my lungs. I holler, 'I'm fine!' and then you know what? I start to feel like maybe I really will be fine. APOLLO JUSTICE IS FINE!"_ The more he thought about it, the more he calmed down. Yes, she had abandoned him, but later she lost her memory. She might've been planning to find him later on.

"Apollo, I know you're probably angry with me…" Thalassa started.

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not, you gave me this bracelet for the sole purpose of finding me, and it seems it's worked." He showed off his bracelet. Thalassa's now seeing eyes began to water as she enveloped her son in a hug. He hesitated before he slowly placed his arms around her. Trucy soon ended up joining the embrace.

"This is the happiest moment of my life." And neither of the identical bracelets tightened one bit.


End file.
